Currently there is a need for a method, apparatus, and system that provides the ability to view a target at a “local location” from a remote location and also provides the ability to “draw,” from the remote location, annotations that are viewable at the local location. Local location, as referred to herein, is the location of a target.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method for annotating from a remote location a target positioned at a local location is provided. The method includes the steps of capturing video of the target at the local location with a video capture device, and projecting an annotation onto the target at the local location with a video projection device.
According to another aspect, a method for annotating from a remote location a target positioned at a local location that includes the steps of receiving at the remote location a video of the target, and displaying on a graphical user interface at the remote location the received video is provided. A user at the remote location may then “draw” (annotate) on the displayed video. The system obtains the annotation, and transmits from the remote location the annotation.
In still another aspect, the invention comprises an apparatus that includes a video capture device, a video projecting device and a transmission device. In an embodiment, the video capture device and the video projecting device are positioned substantially coaxial to one another.